


Daddy Deadpool

by CodyHammond



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Wade Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: After coming home from work, Wade finds you lying in wait.





	Daddy Deadpool

It had been about two hours before Wade finally returned home, looking exhausted and groggy. After closing the door, and removing his mask, he was ready to jump into bed, and sleep. However, you had different plans.

“Hey, baby.” Wade stood frozen, mouth agape. There you were, lying in bed on your side, hand resting on your hip, wearing nothing but a pair of red, silk panties, and a baby doll slip the same shade. one that could barely contain your voluptuous breasts.

“Hey, babe.” Wade spoke hesitantly. “What, uh, what’s all this?” he gestured to the candles situated around the room, giving off a very fresh, strawberry-like scent.

“I figured you’d be tired when you got home, which I was right about, and I thought I could help. And not only that…” you picked yourself up, gesturing for Wade to come over. As he did, you crawled towards him, like a tiger on the prowl, “I’m in the mood to be a very, very naughty,” you grabbed Wade’s ass and squeezed it, “Dirty girl.”

Wade gave you a million dollar smile, his spandex tights showing quite a bulge, “Well, then…” he rested his hand on the back of your neck, “You know what I do to naughty girls, right?”

You couldn’t help but smile back, giggling, “Oh, yes, I do.”

Wade chuckled, running his gloved hands softly down your body, “But you know, I’m feeling a little kinky today.”

That sparked your interest, “Ooh! What did you have in mind?” a million thoughts popped into your head. Handcuffs, role-play, maybe some dirty talk. Just the thought was enough to make you wet.

Wade leaned over, and whispered in your ear, “I want you to call me ‘daddy.’” and before you had time to respond, you were pushed on your back, Wade wasting no time in undressing himself and towering above you, “I want to hear you say it.”

You felt a rush of excitement flow through you, biting your lower lip, as you begged your lover, “Fuck me, daddy.”

And fuck you, he did.

With your legs spread, and Wade towering over you, the power of his cock thrusting inside you made you quiver and melt(in more ways than one). You let him do whatever he wanted to you, from biting on your neck, to roughly cupping your breasts so he could pinch and pull your nipples, and turning you over to whatever position he liked.

Wade pounded your wetness from behind, his hips crashing against your ass as he nibbled on your ear, “You like it, don’t you, babe?”

“Ohh, yeah, daddy.” you replied, your mind fogging with pleasure, “Mmm, fuck me! Oh yeah, daddy, fuck me!” you felt Wade tug at your hair, “Ooh, fuck me harder!” he then surprised you by pulling you up, so you were now kneeling in front of him on the edge of the bed, while Wade stood behind you, his cock thrusting up inside you, “Ahh! Oh yeah, daddy, fuck the shit out of me– mmm! Make me cum, please! I’m so close!”

“Let me get you closer, then.” Wade growled, and suddenly, his thrusts became more… ferocious. More powerful. More pleasurable. The foggy pleasure you felt before had now taken over completely, creating the biggest smile on your face as Wade, metaphorically speaking, fucked your brains out, until the sweet release of orgasm enveloped you, and you fell face-first on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.

Wade, himself exhausted, crawled into bed beside you, wrapping his arms around you, “Was it good for you, babe?”

Through whatever amount of energy you had left, you smiled and looked into Wade’s eyes, “Yes, daddy.”

Wade cupped your cheek and replied, “Call me Wade.”


End file.
